Second Chances
by dontlookforme
Summary: When a beautiful green eyed mystery shows up at Jasper's favorite spot following the disaster of Bella's birthday, Jasper finds himself enthralled with the man. But is it Harry's charm or his tales of their life together before his turning that are drawing him in. They're bound together by fate and brought together by a meddling Alice. Jasper/Harry. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

The reappearance of an important person in Jasper's life coincided with the lowest point of his vampire life. He would argue that it was the lowest point in his whole life, but he couldn't remember the first nineteen years of his life as a human. He had just finished a piece on the piano in an exclusive little lounge in Surrey when he felt a whirlwind of emotion enter just as he was stepping down from the platform. The flood of positive emotions left him feeling high and almost euphoric, something that Jasper Hale rarely experienced.

'I've been looking for you for a long time, Jasper Whitlock.' The black haired, green eyed creature said softly. Jasper was only able to understand by reading his lips because his words were drowned out even to his acute hearing by the applause following his performance. He frequently haunted this establishment late at night and the piano music helped soothe his troubles the way humans could drink theirs away. Suddenly he longed to hear those lips speak, to hear the man's voice. The man himself was still staring up at him, as if waiting for a response, those vivid green eyes widened a little before he gave a half smile. "Ah, you probably don't remember me… I probably don't even look the same."

He had a strong British accent, which surprised Jasper. If he had been human his brow would have furrowed from how hard he was concentrating. Something was just out of reach in his consciousness, like a dream that the more you tried to recall the more it slipped from your grasp. He knew this man, but if he didn't remember him then he must have known him from before he was turned, which was impossible since he had been turned almost a century and a half ago. The stranger reached out slowly, as if to give him enough time to pull away should he wish to, and grabbed his hand. But he found that once in his grasp he didn't want to pull away. The smaller hand was warm and comfortable and so frustratingly familiar. He led him down a side hallway that he hadn't seen any of the times that he had been here before and exchanged words with one of the waiters in a language that Jasper didn't quite understand but that sounded suspiciously like Latin. They were admitted into a booth and once they sat down all the noise from the lounge disappeared. It was a little unsettling for the vampire, both from the absence of sound so suddenly and because of how intimate a setting it suddenly became with those familiar yet strange green eyes staring at him from across the small table. He could hear the other's heartbeat loudly in the absence of any other noise and was unsurprised when it beat a little erratically, people tended to sense the danger of being so close to a monster and their instincts would set them on edge. But it wasn't fear that he could sense from the boy, it was a happiness tinged with a little nervousness, which Jasper found odd.

"I'm not quite sure where to start," He trailed off and looked uncertainly at Jasper.

The waiter stepped up to their booth, placed two goblets in front of them and excused himself. Jasper raised a brow since he'd never seen a goblet in modern society especially in this place that he loved to frequent at night. His other eyebrow shot up when he caught the scent of blood as it was being set down in front of him.

"You can drink it it's not human… I know about your diet and your preference for deer, which I find worrisome." That last was said so low that if it hadn't been for his supernatural hearing he wouldn't have heard it at all.

Jasper took a unnecessary deep breath, as if to gather his patience or his courage, "How about you start with how you seem to now so much about me. You seem to have me at a disadvantage seeing as I don't even know your name."

"Ah you're right how rude of me. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. And how we know each other is a bit of a long and complicated story that would be better told at a more – ah – private place." With that Harry placed a golden coin on the table, turned his empty cup upside down and stared at him expectantly. Jasper didn't usually drink blood offered by strangers as mysterious as this one (he usually didn't associate with anyone outside of his family if he was honest) but he knew he had to get more exposure to Harry. He was radiating such positive emotions, not necessarily happiness but just a feeling of content-ness that was like a soothing balm to his broken heart. 'Fuck it,' he thought in a very un-Jasper way as he raised the goblet to his lips and poured the contents of the goblet into his mouth and downed it in one gulp.

Harry again led him by the hand, this time out the door and into the barely lit street. They walked across a busy intersection and into a neighborhood. Harry filled the uneasy silence with chatter about the weather and how early it would be back home compared to now. They arrived at a white and brown two story house not far from where they'd just been. Harry was renting it for the time being he explained as he fumbled with the keys and opened the door. He led them into the living room, flicking on switches as he passed them. He gestured for Jasper to sit in an over sized armchair as he perched on the edge of the coffee table right in front of the vampire. Their knees would touch if Jasper slouched down just a tad, the thought caused him to sit up straighter and clear him throat.

"Alright so the best place to start, I've been told, is at the very beginning…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a Wizard, Jasper." As soon as those words left his mouth Harry was reminded of Hagrid and he smiled. "But that's actually aside from what's important. I was recently in a life changing uhm altercation and when I was revived so were my memories of a past life. And suddenly this part of myself that I was always missing made sense and I knew now why. I had to find you Jasper and ask you to release our bond. Now I know none of this makes any sense yet but I'm just going to have to ask you to keep trusting me. I know you can sense this, this connection. Otherwise I'd seriously question how many strangers you have followed home."

And so Harry started telling Jasper the story of them, and all Jasper could do is sit there and listen intently.

It had started literally a lifetime ago. At the tender age of four Harry had been given to a witch named Margaret by his aunt and uncle in exchange for a small fortune. Not that his relatives knew that she was a witch. He had grown up knowing that he had been sold to her like the house elves, yet Margaret never treated him as such. She let him grow up just as well as any middle class child at that time could. His relatives were never abusive but he had grown up without love and knowing that he was unwanted. His first night there he had cried into his ratty shirt trying his best to be quiet. But she had heard him and had laid next to him, brushing his unruly black hair from his forehead. It was the first time he could remember feeling an affectionate touch. And as they lay there she told him stories of magic and adventure and that even though it may not seem like it now, he too was destined for greatness.

"I can see it," She whispered into the silence of the room and although Harry had been told repeatedly by his uncle that such things didn't exist, and if they did they'd be of the devil he couldn't help but hope that his uncle was wrong.

Margaret moved them to Houston, Texas right after Harry's ninth birthday, when the candles to his birthday cake had relit themselves after Harry had proclaimed that he had forgotten to make a wish. She had bent down to be level with him right before they boarded the ship, and she instructed him to tell no one of magic or their bond. Harry who didn't fully understand in the first place and so therefore wouldn't have been able to explain it to anybody else, nodded his head. His time in Houston was lonely at first until he was introduced to Jasper Whitlock, Margaret's only nephew. The two were as thick as thieves from them on. Margaret would laugh whenever her sister Jane would worry that their friendship would develop into anything unseemly and would reply that it wouldn't be anything worse than having a witch in the family. All was well for many years until Harry suddenly stopped visiting Jasper and his mother wouldn't meet his eyes whenever he inquired about Harry. So one night Jasper climbed out of his window and walked the mile and a half into town and into his aunt's house. He knocked on Harry's window softly and hoped that the boy would be alone or even in the room. Harry appeared at the door after a moment –

"Henry," Jasper interrupted Harry's story seemingly snapping harry out of his memories. Harry's eyes light up as he laughed, nodding his head. Harry sat forward resting his arms on his knees and perching on the very edge of the table. Jasper absently noticed that it would only take a slight budge on his part in order for their knees to touch now. But what he really noticed was how close their faces were. He hadn't been this close to a living being in a very long time. Their eyes met and Harry stared at him intently, as if searching for an answer to a question he didn't dare ask.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Jasper ducked his head staring at the hardwood floor between their feet, his southern manners leaving him feeling a bit flustered – for a vampire. "I don't remember much, even what I could remember before is foggy and unclear but your old name stuck out to me." It was true, he had brief snippets of clear memories but like all things from before he was turned the rest were foggy at best. But he did remember standing next to a stoic Harry at his aunt's funeral. And putting his arm around the boys shoulder as Harry sat next to her bed, sobbing and clutching her lifeless hand. And of climbing through that window to demand why Harry hadn't visited.

As if sensing his thoughts, Harry continued. "Mother Margaret had fallen ill and her estranged 'friend' had reappeared. He was after her fortune and eventually he was after me. There's something else I, well I'm not sure if you ever really knew or if it just didn't matter to you at the time but I was basically property. My aunt and uncle had sold me to your aunt not long after my parents had passed. See my parents were wizards too and my relatives wanted nothing to do with that sort of thing. But your aunt could sense my magic, she always swore she could see it. And so when they went to sell me to who know what, she was there and she took me off their hands. She told me that I was different, that I was like her. But I always had such a hard time controlling my magic. After my traumatic childhood I needed something to ground me. So she basically bound us together – not like marriage or anything unseemly. She planned on releasing me when I was older and my magic more stable, but in her defense she didn't know that she was going to pass on so early."

"See usually wizards and witches live a lot longer than muggles or non-magical folk. But anyways your uncle or ex-uncle wanted to keep me as his possession, as more than just his possession…" Harry trailed off, looking away as he got lost in his thoughts. His eyes darkened and his brow furrowed. Jasper resisted the urge to smooth those lines away.

"I remember. I was your first kiss," Harry looked up from his hand at that breaking him from his daze. Even if it had been a lifetime ago, the memories of Margaret's husband wanting to possess him so thoroughly still left him shaken and feeling vulnerable. It was getting harder and harder to get the words out past the lump that had formed in his throat. "You were worried about my Uncle Robert, about what he wanted from you"

Ever the perfect gentleman Jasper left out the other part, how Harry had wanted to share more than just his first kiss. Harry blushed at his words as they remembered the moments leading up to the kiss That night that'd he'd come in through Harry's window, the younger boy had cried to him and he had spilled everything to Jasper, including how Robert had pinned then 14 year old Harry against the wall and ghosted his lips over Harry's as he told him what he had planned; planned to keep him, planned to strengthen the bond until they shared magical power. And then Harry could really earn his keep.

Jasper remembered how in tune he was to Harry's emotions. He could sense the fear and desperation in him. He knew then that he would do anything to protect Harry from that man. So when Harry asked him to be his first kiss he complied. Jasper was going to be more than Harry's first kiss he was going to give everything he had to Jasper so that Robert wouldn't take it from him. But Jasper had wanted him to save it, so instead he held Harry until the boy cried himself to sleep. Once he could sense that Harry wouldn't toss and turn he extracted himself from the boys grasp. He moved silently throughout the house, searching for the right room. He told himself that this is what had to be done. He wasn't even sure what he was going to do, but Harry needed his help and he wasn't going to let down his best friend.

Jasper had already enlisted in the army, just shy of his 17th birthday and had received his enlistment bonus. He had planned on giving it to his mother to help take care of the home while he was away. He knocked gently on the door of the master bedroom.

"Come in Jasper," The teen startled at hearing his aunt speak his name. Aunt Margaret always had a way of knowing things. Sometimes he wondered if she could just read them right out of his head, but that was just a silly notion. She reached out her hand to his and he took it. Her fingerers were cold and skinny, and she just looked so frail. His heart ached at the sight of her.

"I want to take care of Harry, I know he's indentured and well I ain't got a lot of money but I…

He trailed off, suddenly uncertain. His aunt gave a light laugh. "It was never a servant I wanted from Harry. I could never have children but I didn't despair because I could always see little Harry in my future. He needs stability Jasper, something you won't be able to give him while you're away. But…"

She trailed off as she struggled to sit upright her breathing becoming even more labored, suddenly staring at him intently. "If you promise – if you swear on your life Jasper Whitlock that you will care for my Harry, then I will transfer our bond. There's a school I had wanted to send him to, up in Austin. I want him to still go. I want you to be understanding and compassionate, because my passing will be unbelievably hard on him. I want you to promise me that you'll take care of him… Come in Harry."

She beckoned Harry over from where he had just appeared at the doorway, never taking her eyes off Jasper.

"I promise,"

The transferring of their bond was a very simple affair, solely because Margaret's failing health had already weakened it. Margaret released her end of the bond and formed a new one to Jasper. Whereas her bond to Harry had been a soft green color, the yarn like line now connecting Harry and Jasper was a very strong but blurry Gryffindor red. She explained that it was just to help ground Harry and he wasn't going to mindlessly start following all of Jasper's commands. She didn't care to mention what the significance was to the difference in colors, she figured fate would reveal it to them in due time. All at once she felt so at peace now that she knew the last of her affair were in order. She was ready and not a moment too soon because she could feel sleep beckoning her to the great beyond. She reached out for Harry's cheek, noting that already his health seemed to be improving. She never knew she could love someone this much.

She smiled at him, taking in those dazzling eyes, "You have been the best thing that's happened me. I love you, my son."

Harry covered her hand with his as tears blurred his vision. "I love you too, mama"

He didn't know if she'd heard him or not, since her eyes were already closed. The room was eerily quiet now and in his heart Harry knew that he was unbelievably alone now. Jasper stood by Harry's side as the boy cried his heart out, clutching his mother's hand. When he had finally cried himself out Jasper led him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lived in a stupor through the remainder of the month with Jasper and his parents caring for him. They had fixed up the guest bedroom for him but he usually spent his nights in Jasper's bedroom listening to the soon-to-be soldier read aloud to him. They would lay with Harry tucked into Jasper's side listening mostly to the blonde's heartbeat than his words. The only time he saw his ex-uncle Robert again was at the funeral. The man seemed extremely hesitant to approach him with Jasper around, not that Harry noticed. What Harry did notice was that Jasper was around, as in Jasper was always around. Until the day came for Jasper to ship off to the army.

"I thought I had cried out all my tears," Harry murmured. "You broke my heart, leaving me and then shipping me off to that Wizarding academy."

"Your letter's told me otherwise," Jasper was strangely pleased that he was remembering, as if simply being around Harry was bringing his memories of before his turning into sharp focus.

"How was I to let you know that I was pining away for you while you were off fighting a war?"

"Pining, Harry?"

Harry's face felt as if it were on fire and Jasper was transfixed as Harry blushed. Not of the blood rushing to the other teens face which would usually be irresistible at this point, because this whole time he hadn't struggled with control around Harry. But because of the way that Harry was hiding his face in mortification at his revelation to Jasper, it was stirring up feelings in his heart. If Jasper was honest the ability to feel other people's emotions made it easy to ignore the fact that he himself hardly felt at all. This is the most he had ever felt in a very long time. Maybe it was because of the bond that Harry had mentioned earlier or maybe the bond they had shared in their past life. Jasper didn't know and could hardly think straight.

He sat forward at as much of a human pace as he could manage and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss. Jasper's weight tipped them backwards with Harry laying on the coffee table. Harry wrapped his legs around Jasper and kissed back fervently. Harry was starting to feel hot and tingling when Jasper pulled back slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," He untangled his fingers from Harry's hair and propped himself up on his elbows. Except he did know what had come over him, the feelings that human Jasper had for Henry were resurfacing. Harry was looking up at him through his lashes, looking completely ravished. Jasper had such a lot of experience with his control being tested but never anything like this. He didn't want to drain him all of his blood. Jasper wanted to protect him, which he understood was probably the bond, but he also wanted to cherish him and more than anything he wanted to pick Harry up and carry him to wherever the bedroom was in this house and ravish him. He wanted to possess Harry thoroughly, and that was so unlike his usual stoic self that it scared him. The only time he had to restrain himself when interacting with humans was for the sake of their lives, but perched over Harry with only inches separating them in such an intimate position this new tenderness to this man that was for all intents a stranger left him feeling unsettled. This wasn't his Henry. Even if it was too many things had happened since, he wasn't the same person he used to be. He needed to get away from here, Harry's mere presence was intoxicating and he couldn't think straight. He placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips and in the next moment he was gone.

"Bugger," Well that hadn't gone according to plan at all. Harry rolled off the coffee table and headed to the phone on the wall to call Hermione. She was going to be so thrilled.

She was thrilled, and she was also sure that Jasper would be coming back eventually. She had wanted to be there today in order to run some tests on them but she hadn't wanted to get in the way of their first meeting. That and it was bad timing on her monthlies and she wasn't sure if it would affect Jasper and possibly make the situation any more strained.

"So did you tell him?" She was questioning him now, probably writing notes.

He hopped onto the counter, settling down for her endless questions. "I mentioned it, but didn't get a chance to go in depth. But really how was I going to explain it to him when we barely even know what it is. Just until now we were running on a hunch, really."

"But there was a connection? Did you cast the spell of check? Honestly Harry he will be back, he probably just ran off to brood in the dark."

"You've been reading too many romance novels. I guess now you'll get the opportunity to meet him."

"Did you set up the floo yet? I was sort of hoping I could stop by for a bit of a visit. I've never been to Canada before…" She trailed off innocently, he sighed knowing he was a puppet to whatever she was scheming.

"Yes, and of course you're welcome over at any time."

"Great! I'll pop over in a couple of days. See you then Harry." She didn't wait for a response before the line went dead. He tried not to think too much about anything as he headed off to bed, he was unbelievably exhausted.

Jasper was all torn up inside. He had indeed run out of there to brood in the dark. Henry and he had been friends so long ago but the memories were brought up so suddenly that it felt as if it was all just yesterday. In his human life he had never thought too much of his relationship with Henry, they were best friends and even before the bond Jasper thought himself as Henry's protector. Even Jasper's first kiss had been given to Henry in order to placate his fears.

Harry looked so much like Henry, though. The difference was the lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead and the haunted look in his eyes that Jasper remembered from his war days. Despite what he must have been through he radiated such positive emotions that had left Jasper feeling high. Harry's presence was like the sun in his eternal darkness. He was just so lost, especially without Alice. But he couldn't think about their divorce right now. He had separated from his coven when they had moved to Alaska after his disastrous loss of control around Edward's girlfriend Bella. He needed to breathe. Even now he felt such anxiety that he was pacing. He stopped turning still as a statue as a realization dawned on him - being around Henry-Harry made him feel human.

When Harry woke up the next morning it was to a feeling of dread. He could already sense that today was not going to be his day. Nevertheless he got himself out of bed and into the shower and then figured he'd pop over to the bakery he had seen just down the street for some breakfast. Harry was struggling to get his front door open with one hand while he clutched his mobile, keys and an umbrella with the other. He jumped in alarm at seeing someone standing on the other side of the door, pale marble hand raised to knock. His grasp slipped on the objects as his hand flew to his wand holster instinctively.

When Harry realized that it was just Jasper standing there he dropped his arm limply, wand held loosely in his fingers.

"Howdy," Jasper gave him a smirk that was just the barest twitch of the lips as he held out Harry's objects that he had apparently caught mid fall.

Harry shot him a mock glare as he carefully took his mobile and put it into his jean's pockets. "Back for more are you? I was actually just headed off to get some breakfast…"

"I will join you," Jasper said, dangling Harry's keys for emphasis. Harry took the keys as he led them outside locking the door behind them. "Are we walking? It looks like it'll pour at any minute."  
"Worried you might catch a cold?" Harry teased, taking the umbrella from its perch hooked on Jasper's arm. He begun to swing it around as he contemplated how to broach a more serious subject.

As if sensing his thoughts or maybe the slight shift in his mood Jasper gave an unnecessary sigh. "Emotions are difficult for me, Harry. Usually I struggle with feelings that aren't mine, but sometimes I wonder if people feel how they feel because of my gift."

"Being an empath must be very difficult," So Harry already knew of his abilities, he wondered if there was anything Harry didn't know about him. He reached under his shirt and pulled a delicate crescent moon pendant and showed it to Jasper. "It's supposed to prevent telepaths and empaths from using their talents on me."

Jasper furrowed his brow and concentrated hard, yet he could distinctly feel the radiating of positive emotions from Harry along with the very faint hum of something else. He tried to project a feeling of calm to Harry only to be met with a tiny blue gem on the pendant twinkling back at him. Harry smiled and cocked his head as if to say I told you so. They arrived at the little French bakery and Jasper stepped forward to open the door for Harry. They ordered and sat down in one of the booths facing the street.

"I feel such a warm glow from you, though."

"Like the warmth of sunshine of a chilly day? That's probably the bond."

"But wouldn't the bond have broken when we died?"

A pause as one of the workers brought them their food, they both flashed a smile that had the girl flushed and scampering away. Jasper grit his teeth and turned to focus on Harry, his eyes darkening. Harry reached over the table and rubbed the vampire's hand in a sympathetic gesture.

"I'm not exactly sure, it's actually my friend Hermione that would be able to tell us more after she runs some tests… What are you doing?" Jasper was taking quick bites off his plate and swallowing them with great difficulty. His face, although perfect still, had a tight pinched look.

"It gives me something to do with my mouth. I read that helps recovering addicts."

Harry reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a red lollipop before handing it to Jasper. "I'm fairly certain that only applies to smoking and not to say draining individuals of their life essence. You really should venture into a magical community every once in a while."

* * *

This chapter has been so difficult and stubborn to write! I have an idea of where this story is going, so I hope I'm not being too vague and jumping around too much.


End file.
